


Things you said after it was over

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Things you said, things I said [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you know you will be able to walk away because there are worse things than being alone, there are things that matter more, that can matter more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said after it was over

“I loved you” “more than anything”

You had promised yourself that you won’t cry and you don’t, not in front of her because as hurt as you are you won’t give yourself the satisfaction of knowing you still can cry in front of her.

And you don’t hate her, you aren’t angry at her, you know there are things that aren’t supposed to work.

Like you and her, even after all those things you had wanted to believe when magic and destiny and fate and whispered words and mumbled admissions had taken their turn in front of you. When secrets and caresses and hope and passion had also been there, painting your chest in shadows.

But still, they hurt, they hurt like the first time you muttered I love you and you realized that she didn’t answer back, they hurt like the moment you spoke and she had that sort of glazed look on her pupils, as if she wasn’t there anymore. They hurt like the hollow and empty feeling you got when her loving words sounded more like an apology of things yet to come.

It hurt, too much. It made you bleed and scream without saying one single word, it made you cry and sigh and sleep even if you were awake. It made you doubt yourself.

And you aren’t angry but it hurts the soft “-ed” at the end, the quiet and later admission of how much she loved you because you know you love her as much. You still love her and care for her and you know how she likes to sleep and you know how she looks when she is half-awake and you know how, you know where, when, if, what. You know everything and you can see tears on her own eyes there, her voice trembling.

And you love her, more than anything and magic and destiny and things like Hell and daggers and hate and loathing, and Neverland are choking you. And there are promises there she should have never said and there are things she shouldn’t let trick her into crying, not again, not anymore.

But they hurt.

And you know you will be able to walk away because there are worse things than being alone, there are things that matter more, that can matter more.

And it still hurts.


End file.
